A Slytherin Life
by SpectrumHugh
Summary: Spectrum Hugh was born to a snobbish Pureblood family. After she gets her Hogwarts letter, everything changes. She has friends and people who actually care for her. Now if she could only get out of this Marriage Contract... RATED T FOR RARE CUSSING.
1. Prologue

Spectrum Wellarp Hugh was born to a rich, snobby pure blood family who constantly undermine half bloods and muggle borns, much to her contempt. As she grew older, she grew closer to her cousin, Andromeda, who was engaged to a muggle, and had been shunned by the Blacks. She would've grown close to her second cousin, Sirius, if he weren't forever pushing her around and making her feel as though she was just the same as the rest of her family.  
By the time she had gotten her Hogwarts letter, she had been shunned by her family for being close to Andromeda. She had run in the middle of the night to Andromeda's house but had been attacked by the werewolf she now knew as Fenrir Greyback and, unfortunately, been turned. She was found a day later, by the Tonks family, with a large gash in her leg and several scratches that would later be scars. After being taken to St. Mungo's, she was told that she was lucky not to have been killed. Only a few weeks later was her first ever transformation.

The pain was more intense than anything she could've imagined. Her bones snapped and her skin tore. Spectrum tried to scream in agony but all that came out of her misshapen muzzle was a long, ear-splitting howl. The monster was free.

She was woken in the morning to find herself drenched in blood and a large scar on her left a couple of days later was she to board the Hogwarts train. On the train, she found a compartment to herself and picked up her book. She was five minutes into her book when their was a knock at the compartment door. She looked up to see Sirius and a stranger wearing glasses. She glared at them and returned to her book. Next thing she knew they were in her compartment. She felt Sirius sit next to her and picked up her bag, not wanting to sit in the compartment any longer. She walked towards the door as Sirius said, "Spec, wait, I'm sor-" and grabbed onto her wrist, but Spectrum quickly interrupted him. "Stop, Black, before you say anything you might regret." She glared at him with utter contempt, slapping his hand off of her wrist as she stormed out of the room, passing a tawny haired boy as she stormed off.  
She felt tears spring to her eyes as she found another, supposedly empty, compartment. She wiped her eyes as more tears flushed out, only to sit, not so gracefully, upon an invisible being.

"Hey!" they shouted, "Get off!"  
Spectrum quickly obliged as her eyes searched around the compartment for the shouting person.  
"Wh-Where are you?" She asked feebly, as the Invisible person laughed as though she had given them the most hilarious joke out there.  
"Sorry!" she cackled, "I forgot I was still charmed!" Spectrum tilted her head, confused by this statement. Suddenly, a tall girl appeared from where Spectrum was sitting, laughing as though someone had said something funny. She had electric blue hair, half shaven off. She wore a vest top with a muggle band name on it, she had shorts with ripped tights underneath. With brown eyes and tanned skin, Spectrum was surprised at the girls appearance.  
"Hey," She said, after wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. "Are, are you ok? What's wrong?"She asked, noticing the tear stains on Spectrum's face.  
"Oh, er,it was nothing, really," she lied, the girl seemed unconvinced, but decided to change the subject.  
"So, what's your name, then?" She asked, seemingly unperturbed by her lie. Spectrum inwardly sighed with relief and replied, "My name is Spectrum, you?"  
"Solstice," the girl replied, smiling. The rest of the train journey was spent telling each other their life stories while sharing chocolate frogs and liquorice wand. It turned out that Solstice was also a Pureblood, though she relented it, and that she actually _slapped_ her own mother when she told her that she should join the Death Eaters. As they walked out of the train, a brisk,grey haired woman walked up to her and asked,

"Are you Spectrum Hugh?" To which Spectrum replied feebly, "Er, yes,"  
"Good. Well, I am Professor McGonagall, please come this way, we need to talk about your 'little issue'"  
Spectrum obliged quickly, understanding the reference, and giving giving Solstice an apologetic look. "I'll catch up with you," she promised as Solstice nodded, walking towards the tall, raggedy man yelling,  
"Firs' years, Firs' years, over here!"

Spectrum followed the tall, slim woman through the jungle of students and into a tall building. They seemed to have walked forever when they slipped into a private chamber. As she walked in she marvelled at all the trinkets and objects on the mantelpieces and walls before looking towards the ageing woman. The tawny haired boy from the train was also there and they both turned to see Professor McGonagall.

"Now, "She started, "As I understand, you two are both," She made a face, "Lycans?" The tawny boy suggested, feeling sorry for the Professor to be in such an awkward conversation and looking at her to Spectrum. "Y-yes, Lycans," The Professor answered. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"Certain measurements have been made to get you into this school, so I suggest you treat it well and do not take it for granted. As for when your, transformations, are due, you shall be excused from classes early in the afternoon, and shall make your way towards the hospital wing to meet Madame Pomfrey, Understood?" She finished.  
"Yes, Professor," They said in dully unison.

"Good, well, I shall take you down to the Great Hall, I doubt that the festivities will be over." The walk down to the Great Hall was spent in an awkward silence, with Professor McGonagall looking around every now and then and wringing her hands. As they walked into the Great Hall, Spectrum saw that Solstice had been sorted into Slytherin, with a few other faces she recognised, not all of them welcome. Suddenly, the rugged old hat sitting on a stool shouted, **"SPECTRUM HUGH!"**

She had been caught off guard, though, and let out a yelp before she could stop herself, earning a ripple of laughter through the hall. Embarrassed, she quickly walked towards the hat. She slipped it on and, as soon as she put it on her head, she heard a great booming voice from inside the headwear.

"So, another Hugh, is it? Where shall I put you? Slytherin, really? Not anywhere else? You could be in Ravenclaw, or even G-"

"If you put me in Gryffindor, I swear to Merlin that this will be the last sorting you ever do," She said calmly. And for once the Sorting Hat was silence. After a moment, the Hat shouted to the rest of the school, "SLYTHERIN!" and the far side of the room cheered. Spectrum smiled and walked over to sit next to Solstice. The next five years fell past quickly, Spectrum became Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and joined the Slug Club. She befriended Remus, the tawny boy, and Lily Evans, A red-headed girl in Gryffindor. She became Official Chief Prankster (According to Slytherin Common room).

She became accustomed to daily fights with her Cousin, Bellatrix, or Trixie, as Bellatrix couldn't stand to be called. She was also accustomed to regular fights with one Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, or as she called them Rody and Lucy who never seemed to be too far behind dear old Trixie. Solstice became an unregistered animagus to keep Spectrum company during her " Special time of the month". She had turned herself into a Labradoodle (which was the core to much of Spectrum's jokes.) As much as she wished he didn't, Sirius (That mutt) never stopped trying to talk to Spectrum. Not just trying to leave her alone, he even tries to speak (bark?) to her in her lycan form. She did admit to leaving a large gash on his leg. All in all, she's had a good few years at Hogwarts, excluding Summer holidays, where she was given less care than the House-elves.

** A/N: So, that's the epilogue, how d'ya like it? tell me below and please give criticism if needed, thanks! ;P **

**~Spec**


	2. Chapter 1: The Contract

A loud noise came from the Slytherin girls dormitory.  
"Hugh!" a female voice shouted as a tall blur of black and green ran into the common room and hid behind a, now confused and quite frankly terrified, Chris Vanhella.  
"What have you done now, Spec?" He asked, mock sternly. Spectrum grinned at him sheepishly and sat behind him, using him as a human shield as a very angry, and bright red, Solstice Equinox ran towards her.  
"What did she do, Sol?" Chris said, blocking an emerald throw pillow directed at Spectrum.  
"She put a jinx on my quill, my only quill, to replace every word with," She bent down to Chris' level and whispered something that made him burst into laughter.  
"Spectrum Wellarp Hugh! You didn't!" He guffawed. She nodded, holding back a grin. Unfortunately for Solstice, she was not getting any sympathy. So, she decided to giggle. Slightly. For a little bit.  
Around half an hour later, they had finally got their senses back.  
"But, seriously, Spec, how do I turn it back? I don't have another quill." Solstice asked, red in the face from the earlier laughing. "Oh, dear, little naïve Solstice... You've never heard of irremovable charms?"  
Spectrum grinned as Solstice looked at her in horror.  
"Kidding! Geez, Sol! Anyway, Bring it over here, I'll fix it..." She sighed. Waving her wand, she softly said,  
"_L__ibertas penna_" as a soft grey hue came from the tip. She beckoned for Chris to give her a scrap of paper. He dug around in his pocket for something.  
"Ah ha!" He exclaimed as he pulled his fist out, with a grubby piece of paper scrunched inside. Spectrum rolled his eyes at his display, and snatched it away from him. She was about to write on it, to make sure the spell had worked, when she saw what had already been written on it.

**_Chris, tell the girls I need to see them, now._**

**_ ~Sirius_**

"W-what's this?" She asked Chris, who was waiting for feedback from the pen.  
"Oh, it was a message from you-know-you, I didn't read it, for obvious reasons, why?"  
"It just says that he needs to see us,"  
"He probably just wants to apologize, again," Solstice said.  
"Well, its not going to work, is it?" Spectrum replied, teeth gritted. She scribbled a phrase onto the parchment and stormed off, out of the dungeon and mumbled,  
"The charms gone."  
In the common room, Solstice and Chris stood, still looking at the parchment on the table.  
"Well, it doesn't say that word anymore..." Chris stated.  
"Oh, yea, you're saying that as if this is a better one..." Solstice moaned.  
"You're right... Shall we go after her?"  
"What else can we do? She is gonna kill someone if we don't," They looked at each other, and bolted for the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Spectrum ran towards the hospital wing, dreading what was going to happen in the next few hours. She had hoped that Remus would have already gone to the Shrieking Shack and she would not have to deal with Sirius or James or the little chubby one that always follows them around. No such luck.  
"Hey, Sirius, isn't that the girl you are always talking about?" Peter shouted towards Spectrum, who was flushing red and about ready to bat bogey hex that little puke.  
"Peter, shut your face," Remus warned. It was to late, though...  
"Oh, Spectrum! Hey, over here!" Sirius shouted.  
"No," Spectrum said simply.  
"Come on!"  
"No, leave me alone," Sirius ran up to her, but Spectrum was too quick and pulled out her wand.  
"Wait!" Remus shouted. Spectrum was annoyed, but she admired his loyalty, even to those who didn't deserve it. Slowly, she lowered her wand.  
"What do you want, Black?"  
"I want to apol-"  
"Nope."  
"But-"  
"It's too late, Black, I need to go now..."  
"Fine... but I really do need to tell you something."  
"Well, tell me later! Oh! Solstice, over here!"  
As the conversation between cousins had been happening, Solstice had realised it was a full moon and had told Chris. He was currently waiting in the Shrieking Shack in his animagus form, a Screech Owl.  
"I'd better get going to... Black what are you doing?" Spectrum whipped around to see Sirius Black waving his arms around and trying to get her attention.  
"Black! I need to go now!" She snapped.  
"Just, one second, let me explain myself," he started.  
"Yea, he actually does have something important to say!" James, who had been quite until now, defended his best friend.  
"I'm setting my standards quite low..." Spectrum retorted.  
"Ok, just, listen, ok? I've had a talk to my mother-"  
"This is going to be good," Solstice muttered and Spectrum smirked.  
"_I've had a talk with my mother_," Sirius repeated. "And she told me about a... marriage contract..." Everyone was deathly silent, then...  
"What." Spectrum asked quietly. "Do you mean... I... and you?"  
"What? No, god no... It's not me," Spectrum would've been insulted if she had not felt the same about him.  
"It's my brother." Sirius finished, looking down.


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2: A deal

Spectrum looked aghast. For a second, she forgot all her anger.

"Y-your brother…Regulus?"

"Yes…." Sirius replied solemnly.

"But I don't even know him!" She protested, knowing full well that wouldn't matter. Sirius looked down at the floor, upset he was the one to tell the news.

"Look, guys… we can sort this out, but now we need to go to the shrieking shack….. Look!"

Solstice was right; the moon was slowly coming out. Spectrum and Remus ran down to the Whomping Willow as the rest turned into their animagus forms and fell back, making sure the werewolf duo weren't going to attack the school.

After a lot of painful shredding and screaming sounds, the two wolves ran out. Spectrum was a black wolf, with blazing green eyes and a thin frame. Remus was bulkier, with a few more scars than the female.

The animagus' looked on at them. Sirius, or Padfoot, trotted over to Spectrum. Or at least tried. A yank at his scruff from Solstice told him to leave her alone. Moony sniffed the air and ran off into the forest. Wormtail ran through the long, dry grass and into the forest as well as Prongs, who brayed loudly and followed suite.

Spectrum and Solstice looked at each other. Solstice let a lopsided grin and ran towards the Black Lake. Trying to forget the recent news, Spectrum howled at the pale moon and ran off to join the navy Labradoodle splashing in the lake .

* * *

The next morning, Spectrum found she had been taken back to the hospital wing. Confused, she looked around and saw Solstice sleeping soundly on the chair next to her bed. She looked at her sadly, thinking deep inside her o the secret she had held for years.

Spectrum watched her friend sleepily, worrying about Regulus and the rest of the Black family. She did not know how long it had been before Solstice had awoken, but it felt as though it had been forever. Slowly, she opened her hazel eyes.

"How long have you been watching me, weirdo?" Solstice joked.

"Oh, you know... an hour..."She replied casually. "Joking!" She added hastily, dodging the pillow that she had been sleeping on just a few minutes earlier.

"Hey!" Spectrum laughed weakly, pushing her off of the chair.

"Oi, you two, be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep!" Remus said grumpily, before the doors to the hospital wing flew open to reveal Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Oh merlin," groaned Remus, hiding himself under the covers.

"Calm down, Moony, we've got good news! we've found a loop hole in the marriage law!"

"WHAT!?" All three teenagers exclaimed in unison.

"I know, you can thank us later," James said smugly, chin in the air. Sirius nudged him though and he soon stopped.

"H-how? I thought it was all tied up?" Solstice asked.

"Ah, little Solstice (_Don't call me that, mutt_.), you see, we thought it was, too. But, reading through it, we found that if both parties are already in a relationship with another pureblood, they cannot force you to marry someone else," Sirius read aloud the parchment in his hand.

"Well, Regulus is seeing a 5th year, that Emilie girl in Ravenclaw," He continued, putting the paper back in his pocket.

"And when exactly did you find this 'loophole?'" Spectrum glared at the duo, knowing full well that they were out till dawn last night.

"Well, we didn't exactly 'sleep', per say, the rest of this morning," James shoved off the idea. Spectrum was taken aback, but desperately did not want to be gratuitous to the Gryffindor boys. Quickly, she looked to Solstice for help.

"Well, that doesn't mean she can just magic up a boyfriend out of a hippogriff's arse," Solstice argued quickly, but Sirius put his hand up to argue.

"No, Black, magic has not come that far," she said, sighing and pulling her hand to her face. The Black heir's face drooped.

"So, what do we do?" James asked, flopping down on the end of Remus' bed.

"Whoa, what do you mean, 'we?'" Solstice and Spectrum said simultaneously, eyebrows cocked and extremely annoyed. Sirius looked at them, confused, but not insulted.

"That... was creepy, do you guys do that often?" James asked, as Solstice nodded, glaring at him.

"Anyways... we thought we could help, you know, match you up with someone?" Sirius looked at them nervously.

"I mean, we know people... wow, that came out wrong... but you know what I mean," he added.

"I'm not sure I do," Solstice muttered, but Sirius sighed.

"Doesn't matter right now, the point is, we have a plan."

* * *

**_A/N: Hey! So, sorry the chapters short, but I hope you like this? I haven't had my computer for a week while it was being fixed, so I had to quickly put all this together for the due date. Longer chapters will be her very soon, but for now,_**

**_SYOTGV,_**

**_~Spec_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Promise

Chapter 3: A promise

They were sure they were being stupid. Chris had repeated it over and over.

_"You're stupid," He had said in the Common Room, "Becoming allies with Black? That's like completely ruining your chances of getting rid of him," He finished, throwing an apple towards Spectrum._

_ She_ _caught and took a bite, "It's just until this whole marriage thing has blown over," She reasoned, swallowing the apple chunk in her mouth._

_"But, still, I bet he still tails after you afterwards. No pun intended," He finished smiling._

_"Prat," She muttered, grinning._

Now she had thought about it, she knew Sirius would get the wrong idea. Bloody prat. She thought. Solstice seemed to read her mind.

"He will leave you alone as soon as we're done, I'm sure," She said reassuringly. Spectrum wasn't convinced.

The opening of the Fat Lady's portrait hole drew her from her thoughts, and the lopsided grin of Sirius Black told her this was not going to be a prank.

"Hi, you two, come in!" He greeted happily. They followed him hesitantly through the hole towards a comfy looking, scarlet room lit only by a glowing fireplace.

"Whoa," The girls exclaimed. This place was much more welcoming than the dark, cold Slytherin dungeons. A few sixth year students looked over at them warily, but Sirius looked at them as if to say, they're with me. They looked at each other and seemed content. Spectrum never thought her cousin would hold such dominance over the rest of his house.

"Hi, you two!" Spectrum heard Remus say, she turned around to see they were sitting on the burgundy couches next to the fireplace, which was slowly burning down, and had the coffee table in front of them covered in chocolate frog wrappers and butterbeer cups from Hogsmeade.

Solstice took her hand and brought her over to them, as she had been standing there soaking in the homely surroundings, they sat down near Remus.

"Alright, so, have you thought of anyone yet, Spectrum?" James asked, looking up from a scribbled map on an old piece of parchment.

"Err, no... sorry..." She replied, blushing.

"S'alright, but according to this, they do have to be a pureblood... so, we have a list of every Pureblood at Hogwarts-"

"Wait, what?" Spectrum interrupted, "How? When?"

"Hogwarts library," James said quickly, hiding the map he was holding.

"Oh... thanks then." She thanked suspiciously, looking at the rest of the boys who also nodded quickly.

"Anyway," Solstice spoke up, changing the subject, "Can we have a look at the list?"

"Yea, sure, I'll just go get it." Sirius offered, as he stood up, looking extremely lanky in the firelight as he ran, two steps at a time, up the stairs to what must've been the boys dormitories.

"So, while he's gone, mind telling me why you guys are doing this for me? The Gryffindors I've come to know wouldn't give a flying hippogriff if I _died_ or not," Spectrum confided, looking at the few sixth years who were doing late night homework, or trying to listen in on the conversation.

"That's the problem, you haven't got to know us, we are actually quite decent people," James said, grinning.

"That's not what Lily Evans said to me," Solstice said, teasing James. Remus caught on and smiled at her. Spectrum tried to swallow back a laugh.

"S- she talks about me?!" He choked.

"Oh, yes, but... don't get your hopes up, James," The redhead in question walked through, amused at the spectacle.

"I only speak of you with utmost contempt." She finished, smiling sweetly.

"For now, dearest lily-flower," James cried, feigning a heavy heart, as she walked through the portrait-hole.

"What was all that about?" Spectrum whispered to Solstice.

"Oh, yea, I forgot... You've never hung out with Lily, have you? Well, James has a massive crush on her... It's really quite hilarious." She replied, as Spectrum giggled softly.

The rest of the night was spent trying to narrow down the choices, they had crossed out: The first, second, third and fourth years; The Douches; The relatives; and people who were already in a relationship, by about two o'clock in the morning, when Remus told them to go to sleep.

"Damn, we can't go back now, we'll be killed!" Solstice exclaimed, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Stay here tonight, then!" Sirius declared, "We've got a few extra places, haven't we?" he asked, looking around the group for clarity.

"Eh, yea... in the boys dormitories!" Remus sighed, "But there is no room in the girls."

Spectrum sighed, "We can always sleep on the sofas?" She offered.

"Oh and let the first years find you here in the morning? No, we need to find you two beds..." James countered, searching his memory.

"Remus!" Sirius cried, remembering something, "You know where the old heads of house room is?"

Remus nodded.

"Well, they could sleep there, I guess," Remus said, and looked at the girls, who both sleepily nodded towards him.

"Well, Solstice, come up with me and we can sort this out," James said, holding an arm out to her. Remus said he would show them how to get through.

Sirius casually move towards Spectrum, who was to tired to object. He moved closer to her as they heard the sixth years packing up their things and heading up to bed. Sirius folded his arms and Spectrum cringed at the sheer awkwardness..

In her sleep deprived state, she forgot about her past hatred of the Gryffindor in front of her.

She sat up, a curious look in her eye, she turned to Sirius.

"Why are you helping me, Black?"

"It's Sirius, and I want to, is that so bad?" He replied.

"Well no, but-"

"Look, I know I was an asshole before... But I really have changed, can't you see?"

A lump rose in Spectrums throat as she smiled.

"N-no, I can't, I'm sorry, Sirius. Nothings changed..." She replied sadly. Sirius looked at her, clearly hurt.

"I, I need to go, um, upstairs now...I'll just-" She broke off as she ran up the stairs. The Black heir sighed and put is face in his hands as he heard the light footsteps quickly disappear.

"I'll make you see," He whispered, " and that's a promise."


	5. Chapter 4: The Thanks

**_Note: Ok, so this is the first note I've done at the start of the chapter and it is just to say something quite clear to an anonymous writer who refuses to have the slightest common sense. I have a few points I'd like to make, but here is the most obvious. My username is the name of my so-called "Mary-Sue" because this series is the only story I am going to write. It only made sense to make her name mine (well to me anyway). I would rather you not call the name stupid but to each their own. As for the Epilogue/Prologue problem, I was going to make it the epilogue to the series, to tie things up at the beginning. I can't really explain, but I decided not to and forgot to change the name. I would apologize, but you were so inexplicably rude, I just couldn't bring myself to it. I would, however, like to apologize to my readers for this rant, and hope you enjoy this chapter. Heh, at least my fic isn't as bad as My Immortal, I've got that to hold onto. O.O._**

A few day had past since Spectrum and Solstice had slept in the Gryffindor Head Girls Room. They had snuck out in the early hours and were hanging out near the black lake.

"You know," Spectrum said as she fished in her bag for an apple, "With this whole marriage thing going on, I was wondering if anyone else was having this problem..."

"Well, you know I live with you and Chris in the Shrieking Shack during the holidays, so my parents can't get to me about the whole stupid thing, but I heard that some Ravenclaw is to be wed to Rob Brown, you know, the Gryffindor? But I haven't heard of anyone else apart from Trixxie and Roddy, you can imagine she is over the moon," Solstice grimaced while trying to charm the stone into her hand into a mouse.

"Look, that's your transfiguration homework, right? Its simple, just a quick jab and," Spectrum had her wand out and quickly recited, "_Lapininmus,"_ as Solstice looked in awe and envy as the ebony pebble gave a struggling jump in her hand and transformed into a small, black mouse.

"Aww," Spectrum cooed despite herself.

"Well, it's easy for you, isn't it?" Solstice sniffed, "You being McGonagall's best student!"

"Are you jealous?" Spectrum smirked as Solstice splashed some water at her. Spectrum shrieked and splashed some back. The Slytherin duo ended up having a water fight and being drenched when it was time for class. Solstice said a quick charm and the water evaporated with a pop almost instantly.

"See? You might not be so good at transfiguration, but you seriously rock at charms!" Spectrum complemented her best friend as they made their way to Potions with Professor Slughorn.

After some "inventive" ways, as Spectrum liked to put it, of producing Limb Swelling Broths, It was time for Transfiguration, in which they moved forth from mice to kittens. Spectrum had top marks almost immediately, whereas Solstice kept leaving the tails behind.

"Stupid cats, I've never liked 'em anyway," she muttered as she flung her tails into the box being passed around by Stuart Zabini.

Chris caught up with them at lunch and showed them all he had bought from Zonko's during his free period. They were just planning a prank when James and Sirius ran to the Slytherin Table with a slight bounce in their steps. Spectrum sighed and Chris hid the prank ideas as the Gryffindor duo sat down next to them, grinning like toddlers who have done something wrong. Solstice looked disapprovingly at them as she continued to ask them what in Merlin's name they were doing.

"We, little Solly,(James got a yoghurt thrown at him for this) have had a brainstorm! In only a matter of months, our dear Speccy ("Stop. Calling. Me. That") will be sixteen,"

"No, really?" Spectrum looked at him in mock-disbelief, clearly annoyed. James plundered on, oblivious to the angry teenage girl infront of him.

"You didn't know? Well then, you'll be sixteen soon. Good luck with that_. Most_ Purebloods that are under the age of seventeen are in Slytherin and are quite frankly idiots. But, you have several friends in there who are in the same predicament as you. All we have to do is think of a way to bribe-"

"What?" Spectrum asked angrily, as Solstice frowned. James decided to change tact.

"-blackmail-"

"No!"

"-_ask them-_"

"Potter, stop," Solstice interrupted, frowning slightly, "I do believe you are being a bit harsh, I mean, it's not like Spectrum is _unattractive_," Spectrum blushed slightly and Sirius raised his eyebrows at her, "there are always a few boys, even one or two girls, who stare at her in the Common Room the same way Sirius looks at, well, every girl ever," she continued as James stifled a laugh and Spectrum suppressed a grin. Sirius however, was plainly annoyed, though chose not to retaliate.

After some well thought out ideas of how to go forth with the dynamic duos plan, _(No, Black, speed dating will_ not _work.)_ the Great Halls population thinned as students spilled out to their lessons. The teens had decided to meet in the library before curfew to put their plan into action.

The afternoon consisted of a double History of Magic, much to the two Slytherins dismay.

"Might as well bring my freaking bed with me," moaned Solstice as they made their way to Professor Binns class, "Not likely to learn anything interesting anyway."

It turned out Solstice didn't need a bed as her bag was all the comfort she needed. Within fifteen minutes of Binns' droning about the Great Goblin War of 1687 or whenever, Spectrum couldn't remember, Solstice eyes were fluttering and closing rather quickly. Soon, she was fast on. Spectrum looked at her sleeping friend, her azure hair falling like waves over her Mediterranean skin, slowly blowing up and down as she breathed slowly. She looked so peaceful, it was almost entrancing.

"Equinox!" Spectrum heard her Professor boom as she was knocked out of what felt like a trance.

"W-whu?" Solstice murmured groggily.

"Since you cannot pay attention in my lessons, you can have extra time. Tonight at five sharp in my office." the Professor said coolly.

"Damn!" Solstice whispered as Spectrum packed her things away after class, "I won't see you till later then, tell the guys I'll be there soon!"

As Spectrum made her way down the hall, she couldn't help but be thankful for such a friend as Solstice. She was one of the very few people who knew and understood her lycanthropy disorder. The Slytherin girl took a few seconds to reminisce about how Solstice found out.

_October the fifth, 1972, The Hospital Wing, 16:34_

_Spectrum ran towards the large doors of the Hospital Wing, hoping to be early and have enough time to hide from Remus in case his friends were with him. As much as she respected him, there was no way she was going to enjoy the others' presence. As she opened the door, though, neither Remus or any of the others were there. As she walked in, however, a figure from behind the door jumped out at her and yelled. Spectrum was knocked back and fell onto a nearby bed. Her hair ruffled in her eyes as she quickly sat up to see who her attacker was. As she looked up, she saw something she was quite shocked about. It was Solstice._

_ "Want to explain something?" she asked grimly, anger trailed in her voice._

_ "What are you talking about?" Spectrum answered uncomfortably, 'There's no way she can know,' she thought, reassuring herself._

_ "Your mother sent you an owl today, you forgot to pick it up this morning," Solstice said, a little louder now, which caused Spectrum great discomfort. _

_ "What... what did it say?" she asked looking down at her feet. 'Damn damn damn.'_

_ "You read it," she said coolly as she tossed the crumpled piece of parchment at Spectrum._

_ As Spectrum read the paper, her heart sank, as her mother was clearly stating her daughter was a werewolf._

_**Spectrum,**_

**_ Your father and I have heard you are making "friends" in your year. I am not saying who told us, but we told you not to create relationships with anyone. You are a monster not deserving of such qualities. Your brother is starting at Hogwarts this year and he will tell us if you are still with these people._**

**_ As for your lycanthropy, We think we should keep you away from your siblings while you are at home. It is only a precaution towards their safety._**

**_ For now,_**

**_ Mother._**

_Spectrum wasn't bothered about the fact that her mother hadn't shown her any love in that letter as she was quite used to it by now, the problem was Solstice. She knew. And by the look on her face, she was bothered._

_ "How could you not tell me?" she asked, she was not angry anymore, but quite disappointed. It made Spectrum feel terrible. a tear slid down her cheek as she desperately looked somewhere other than Solstice._

_ "I...I..." Spectrum started, but Solstice cut her off, "Did you think I'd be bothered? That I'd hate you for it? I'm your best friend for Merlin's sakes!" she shook her friends shoulders. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? Friends don't keep secrets! I don't care about your... furry little problem!"_

_ "Furry little problem?" Spectrum laughed though her tears._

_ "Well, yeah..." Solstice sat down on the bed and blushed, "I mean,_ _if you wanna call it that..."_

_Spectrum grinned and wiped her eyes just as Madame Pomfrey made her way in and shooed Solstice out._

Spectrum smiled to herself as she walked into the library and found the boys at the chairs closest to the large window.

"What are you so happy about?" James smirked as she sat down on a black worn-out couch next to Remus.

"Oh, nothing," she answered, losing her grin as she picked up a sheet of people to look through.

"That's the Hufflepuff list, it's kind of short, but there are some cool people on there," Remus said.

"By the way," James asked, "where is Solstice?"

"She got a detention from Binns, be back in a few, though."

As Spectrum had been leafing through the choices of Purebloods, a familiar scent of citrus shampoo and lemonade drew closer. Due to her lycanthropy, she could normally sense people from further away than the average human.

"Hey guys," Solstice said as she sat down her bag and grabbed a piece of parchment.

"Hey!" the guys greeted as Spectrum made room for Solstice on the seat.

Solstice snorted loudly as she picked up a sheet of paper, but as Spectrum tried to look at what she found so funny Solstice had tucked it down the pocket of her jeans and was grinning at Spectrum.

"Are you serious? Even I'm on here!" she laughed as Spectrum looked down and blushed. Thankfully, Solstice didn't see, but Spectrum was sure Sirius had glanced at her, more uncomfortably than usual.

"Well, I think that's it for tonight," James yawned as he stacked all the sheets together. Remus and Peter were on their way to the Fat Lady's portrait while the two others were packing away.

"Hey, Spectrum, can I have a word?" Sirius asked as he pulled her behind the nearest bookshelf.

"Whoa!" she gasped as she backed into another bookshelf and got hit with a falling potions book. She rubbed her head irritably as she put the book back.

"Look," she started, looking at Sirius, "If this is about the other night, i'm sorry. I should have run out the way I did-" she was cut off by Sirius clapping his hand over her mouth.

"I know you like Solstice." Sirius said.

"What? Of course I do, she's my best friend!" Spectrum retaliated, to which Sirius sighed.

"No, you _like _her. I've seen the way you look at her, the way your face lights up whenever she's near, and it's really not that subtle." he declared.

"Alright! I get it, you found out! Now you can go tell her and she'll hate me forever!" Spectrum hissed, a sharp pain hit her in the stomach as she realized. _She'll hate me FOREVER._

"Are... are you crazy? Do you actually think I'd tell her?" her cousin hissed straight back. "I'm not an idiot, you know. I do know how to keep a secret!"

Spectrum looked up at him, him being about 8 inches taller, and after a silent approval in her mind, grabbed him into a bear hug and pushed him into the back of a bookshelf. Another book fell off the shelf and hit him over the head.

"Ow!" Sirius cried as his younger cousin giggled, probably smiling for the first time in ages.

"Payback," she smiled while walking away.

**_A/N: Soooo, longer chapter? How d'you guys like it? I'm so so so sorry that it took so long, but I had such a huge writers block that I just couldn't even write the note! Urgggh! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and remember to review! _**

**_SYOTGV,_**

**_~Spec_**


End file.
